Someday I'll Smile
by WaterGate
Summary: This is a story of Sirius and a mysterious new girl with green eyes. She has a secret that could shake Hogwarts down to its foundations. Feelings run high, friendships tested, and lives are threatened. How will the boys survive their sixth year?
1. Like A Book

Sirius examined his feet as Dumbledore told him he has to start behaving himself. He had been there for a good fifteen minutes, which was longer then usual. He checked his watch and then looked back at the Headmaster behind his desk.

"… Putting a firecracker in the girls' lavatory is not something-''

"Listen Professor," Sirius interrupted, "I know you're a busy man, so why don't we just say this was my strive for attention or a misdiagnoses of ADHD when I was five and move on. I can tell you have something else you want to say, it has already been 17 minutes and 23 seconds and that's a little long, even for you. So why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what you need to, so I can get back to my usual day as a sixteen year old."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and got up from his desk. He walked to an object on his giant bookshelf, which he had suddenly found very interesting. "It has recently come to my attention that a black dog has been seen roaming around the campus, scaring the students. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" He turned and looked at Sirius, completely innocent.

"No, sir, why would you think I knew anything about that?" He used his most convincing look of confusion, which came from six years of being under the watchful eye of Hogwarts's teachers.

The Headmaster walked back over to his desk. "Well, Sirius, you are the most 'connected' student and you tend to know a lot. However, since you do not know anything about these sightings, you may leave." He waved his hand and the door opened.

Sirius was sure not to stand up to fast, he didn't want to show his eagerness to leave. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." He walked to the door like an expert, but paused and turned back. "But if I do hear anything, I'll be sure to bring it to your attention immediately."

He smiled. "Why, thank you, Sirius, I trust you would."

Sirius walked from the room and grinned to himself. "Piece of cake." He muttered as he stepped out into the hallway.

"What was a piece of cake?" James came up beside him, followed by Remus.

"Oh, lying to Dumbledore." They started walked back to the dormitory as Sirius told them about their little meeting.

"And he believed you?" Remus said, a bit confused.

Sirius scoffed. "Hell no. He saw right through me, but this time I didn't smile, not once."

They all laughed. "Good, I was beginning to think the Prof. was losing his touch. It would have been so devastating." James said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I got the point. If I don't stop my scare outings as Padfoot, I'll be sitting in that chair again very soon, but not as a student." Sirius said, making a face at one of the pictures, which looked very irate at the black haired boy.

James had to laugh. "It hasn't even been two days into the school year and you've already been to Dumbledore's office, I'm impressed."

"Well, James, it comes from years of practice." Sirius's voice held a note of cockiness that was usually present.

"So what did you guys think of the first years we got from the sorting hat?" Remus asked, after a moment of silence.

"They are all scared senseless because of the rumors and Lord Voldermort. It should be interesting to see how they take to their classes. At least one first year always sets their pants on fire." Sirius turned around a corner and lowered his voice as a group of giggling second years went walking past. "But did you see that one girl? She wasn't a first year."

James nodded. "The one with the bleach blonde, almost white I guess, hair? With the bright green eyes?"

Remus grinned. "So you noticed her too, did you?"

"No, I just remember faces is all." He said, defensively.

Sirius shot him a look. "James, you called me Seros for a month in our first year, that was after two months of being in the same dorm as you."

James just shrugged. "So, what year do you think she's in?"

"Six, same as us. She's just getting tested for what classes she's done." Remus muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who opened the door after she finished filing her nails.

The other two looked at him.

"What? I heard the teachers talking. They need to see if she can do sixth year classes. I believe she'll be coming to class with us tomorrow, at the latest."

They just blinked. "Remus, you will always be one of my best friends."

It was his turn to blink. "Why is that, James?"

"You know too much."

They all laughed as they stepped into the common room. The first thing they saw was the bleach blonde hair and intense green eyes.

The three friends stopped laughing almost immediately as they slowed their pace.

"Well, speak of the devil." Sirius muttered as they sat down on the couch. She was sitting in a chair beside it, reading. It was a fairly fat book, old pages, and the only light was from the fire because no lamps had been lit since the sun had gone down.

Sirius sat on the other side of the couch and the other two sat in chairs of their own.

The girl kept her eyes on the book she was reading and was doing a good job of ignoring them.

Sirius shifted over on the couch, but still her eyes stayed glued to the page.

He raked his brain for something to get her attention, anything. Then something seemed to click, he just about started laughing, but he was able to keep a straight face.

"So, anyway, continuing with our conversation. The world started going down hill when we gave women the vote, that was our turning point. To give a woman any little bit of power, is to give her responsibility she can't handle."

James's mouth dropped and Remus's eyes opened wide. Sirius winked and jerked his head over to the girl.

They had gotten her attention, she hadn't looked up, but she was listening.

James got the point. "You're completely right, women have no sense of honor. They are neither smart nor can they make decisions for themselves. Just the other day my mother tried to tell me to clean my room. I just threw my plate against the wall and walked away. She never told me again."

"That's right, James! They should be put into their place, which is in the kitchen." Sirius caught a movement out of his eye, she was starting to twitch.

James grinned. "Hey, do you guys know why women's feet are smaller then men's?" They all shook their heads. "So they can get closer to the sink."

The three of them burst out laughing, which seemed to be the last straw. The girl jumped up, her book falling to the ground.

"How stupid can you guys get? Who do you even think you are? Women are people too you know! We have rights just as much as the next person, so don't sit there on your man-made pedestal, which will most likely break, and say those kind of things in front of me! Why would you say those things?"

The three boys just grinned.

She looked suspicious. "Are you three retarded?"

Sirius just smiled. "No, but it got you to stop ignoring us and talk, didn't it?"

She stared at them and then understanding dawned on her face, she sat back down. "Well, I still think you're all morons."

James sat back in his seat. "Yeah, that's true, but we don't mean the things we said. They were just plain mean."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Well, for the ones that actually talked, what happened?"

He grinned. "Sorry guys, I just couldn't do it. I would be lashed for that back home and I could already feel my legs swelling."

The three of them laughed and Sirius looked back at the girl. She was reading again, ignoring them.

Sirius laughed. "Good, I like a challenge." He shuffled over and rested his head on his hands, staring at her. This technique worked every time. "What are you reading?"

Silence.

"Is it good?"

Silence.

"Pretty. The book I mean."

Silence.

"Well, you're pretty too."

Twitch.

"Very pretty."

Twitch, Twitch.

"I read a book once, It was boring."

Her book slammed shut and she looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Well, maybe you should have turned it the right way up."

Sirius's jaw dropped in utter astonishment.

James and Remus were howling (no pun intended) with laughter.

The white haired girl got up, not a trace of smile on her face and headed for the girl's dormitory. Sirius got up and followed her.

"Okay, that was good, but we only want to the friends, won't you give us that?" Sirius was serious (again, no pun) for the first time that day.

"Well, I don't want to be friends with you."

"But-''

"Just leave me alone." And she slammed the door, the sound mixing in with the laughter from the other two boys.

Sirius turned around and walked back to the couch. He sat down heavily and waited until the other two were finished.

When James looked up he found his friend smiling. He looked confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because at least she stopped ignoring us."

James shook his head. "But we didn't even get her name."

"Well, that will be the next step, finding out her name."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, opening up his satchel. "I have tons of homework, and so do you guys. So let's get started."

There were groans and protests as rolls of parchment were thrown at them.

They began to joke and laugh about their teachers this year. None of them saw the bright green eye shining from the crack in the door nor did they hear the click of it closing softly, shutting out the sound.


	2. Three Are Left

Sirius reached over the table and grabbed another piece of toast. "Then she said that she didn't want to wait."

James and Remus listened intently at Sirius's story from the summer.

"So then you two had sex?"

Sirius just grinned.

James laughed and shook his head. "You do know you only knew her for two weeks and she will always remember that night."

"Hey, she asked if I would take her virginity away. I was doing her a favor because all her friends had done it." Sirius said defensively.

"Do you know that's your fourth girl?" Remus spread butter on his toast and took a bite.

"Yeah, but I didn't force any of them to do it, so I am not to be blamed for their broken hearts."

"So you admit you broke their hearts. You better be careful while sleeping around at age 16, you might get into trouble." Remus warned around his mouthful of toast.

"Well, it's not like my entire life is going to be threatened, just by dating." Sirius laughed at this thought and took another bite of toast.

A girl's voice came from behind him. "That really depends on what girl you're dating, doesn't it Sirius?" Lily sat down beside him. "Considering what is going around the school, I would say you should be frightened about one of them coming back for their innocence."

Sirius grinned. "So, it's going around school, is it?"

"Don't be too cocky, you'll never get a good girlfriend if the only ones that are interested in you are the ones that want the sex." Lily's remark came from years of not approving of Sirius's actions towards girls.

"Well, it's better then dating a frigid like Charles Emmit. What do you two do on dates? Talk?" Sirius returned her bitter remark.

Lily almost hissed, but the flapping of many wings interrupted her. They all looked up to watch the hordes of owls come swooping down.

A particularly large snowy owl dived for James and let go of the thick letter in its claws. James didn't see it coming, he had his head in a book for his first class quiz, and it hit him square on the back of his head. He looked up alarmed. "Who would send me mail?"

Remus grinned as he picked it up. "Oh, it's your weekly subscription to 'Playboy'. I hope you let me read the articles this time. They are always fascinating."

James snatched it away. "It's illegal to look at other peoples mail and I don't have a subscription. You must have me mistaken with Sirius." He read the front while Remus just grinned. "It's from Peter you dim-wit. He must be in Romania right now, living with that family he described."

Lily sighed. "I wish I had taken them up on their offer of doing that transfer student program. It would have been so much fun, but I'm glad Peter got to go."

Sirius sneered at her. "I also wish you had taken that offer, I would be Lily free for an entire year."

This time, Lily was able to hiss without interruption.

"He says the family he is living with is really nice and that his school is modern, one of those new ones." James had opened the letter and was reading it over. "He's made some new friends already. He's having a great time and that it's a lot different over there. You know, I'm really glad he got to go this year. He needed something fun."

Remus sighed. "I'm going to miss him this year, its not going to be the four guys now."

Lily smirked. "Yeah, one gone and only three more to go. I'm good at this."

James gave her a half smile. "Come on, Lily, you know you love us."

She looked up from her cereal and looked him in the eyes. "No, I don't. I only hang around because Sirius is so easy to make fun of."

James grinned. "HA! I see it in your eyes, you don't mean it."

"Believe what you want, Potter, but I don't like you. I never will." Lily went back to her cereal as James just grinned at her.

Remus started to laugh as he read the PS on Peter's letter. "Listen to this, 'PS: Write back and tell me which poor girl has been set into Sirius's sights this year. I would like to know who changed dramatically and now looks like a movie star.'"

They all looked up to see Sirius's reaction, only to find that he had gotten up and was walking to the other side of the table.

James shook his head and Remus groaned as the girl with bleach blonde hair looked up after Sirius tapped her on the shoulder. They got up as fast as they could and half ran down the hall. Lily groaned and followed at a slow walk.

"Come on, just your name." Sirius was saying, sitting on the table next to her book. "Mine is Sirius Black."

She groaned. "Why would I want to know your name?"

Sirius couldn't help it, he had to say it. "So you know what to scream later."

Remus came up beside them. "He doesn't mean that."

James came up to the other side. "Of course he doesn't."

She groaned and shut her book, making to leave.

"Why don't you want to be our friend?" Sirius asked.

"Because I don't make friends." She got up and turned.

"Don't worry, they are harmless. You just have to carry around a mace to keep their hands off of you." Lily said, coming up behind all of them.

The blonde haired girl turned around. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have one in my book bag at the moment." Lily smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Lily, I just hang out with the Birdbrain Brothers, I don't actually like them."

She didn't smile back, but she did take the other girl's hand and give it a shake. "Dylan and I like that. Birdbrain Brothers, suits them."

Lily grinned. "It's one of my favorites. I also call them The Moronic Marauders." She began to walk toward the hallway, heading for class. "Come on, we can walk to class together."

"Sounds good." Dylan followed her as the two talked about the three boys standing, mouths open, behind them.

A moment of silence followed the girls' exit.

Sirius frowned. "So why will she be friends with Lily, but not us?"

"Why was it so easy for Lily?" James sat down on the bench.

"We are nice guys, aren't we?" Sirius moved down onto the space beside him.

Remus grinned. "You guys ask too many questions that you already know the answer to." He turned around and walked through the doors. "Why can't you do that in class?" He tossed over his shoulder.

The other two boys got up and ran after him.

Understanding donned on Remus's face as they caught up to him. "Oh, that's right, you never ask questions and you never know the answer to the ones being asked anyway."

Sirius glared at him. "My academic achievement is none of your concern."

James had to laugh. "We use the term 'achievement' loosely."

"And I doubt you even know how to spell 'academic'." Remus glanced over and grinned. "Your not getting mad at our jokes, are you Sirius?"

Sirius kept glaring. "No, but I'll get you back for the spelling one."

All three of them laughed as they turned the corner.

"Oh, hello guys. What are you laughing about?"

James's laughing cut short as he looked at Charles Emmit. "Just a joke, Charlie."

"Just Charles, thanks."

As they all started walking to their first period class, Sirius fell behind and rolled his eyes. None of the three boys particularly liked Charles. He was the stereotypical stuck up snob with tons of money, lots of power, and dressed in plaid.

James gave a fake smile. "All right, Charles, what ever you say."

Charles smiled. "Good, now have any of you seen Lily? We were supposed to meet up."

"Why no, Charles, we haven't. Not since she walked out of the hall with her new best friend Dylan." James voice held a slight tone of sarcasm.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'best' friends, but at least we had a conversation." Lily gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and then smirked at Sirius. "Seems I've gotten farther with her then you have Sirius. That has got to be something."

Sirius just sneered back. "I was right then. Charles here has turned you into a lesbian. I knew it would happen someday, but I was really hoping James would have at least a turn at you. He would have been your saving grace."

Remus chuckled, but everyone else didn't seem to enjoy the joke, considering they were all involved.

Lily just glared back at them as Charles led her away. He put his arm around her shoulders as they turned into their first class.

Sirius glanced over at James, who had suddenly found a picture of grapes very interesting.

He rolled his eyes and started into the classroom. His eyes had barely scanned the room when he heard a foot start tapping beside him.

"Mr. Black, may I have a word with you?" Professor Parvenu, the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, motioned outside as Remus and James slipped in quietly, making faces.

Sirius stepped outside as the door shut, he looked up at the tall woman in front of him. She was abnormally skinning and her skin pasty white, along with her hair. However, despite her colorless body, her eyes were amazing. When she was in school, in Hogwarts none the less, a spell went astray and changed her eyes. Now, her eyes changed with her moods. Over the years Sirius and his friends were they only ones in school who had deciphered the meanings of all the colors. This helped them immensely when they needed something or were in trouble.At the moment they were light blue, which meant she was calm.

"Now, Mr. Black, I want to discuss your last paper." Her pale, skinny hand produced a scroll of parchment from the folds of her black cloak.

Sirius looked confused. First her eyes were light blue and now she wants to discuss a paper he did the year before for her? "You mean the one on Dementors? The Askaban guards?"

She nodded and a grin broke her face. "I never gave you your mark."

"Which was…"

She handed the scroll to him and his eyes lit up.

"An A plus?"

"I don't know how you almost fail every other course but this one, Black, but you seem to be a natural."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks, Professor Parvenu, this is great. And I hope this will just be between you and me, like always?"

"Of course, Black, but I still don't understand why you don't want anyone to know your skills in this course."

He just grinned. "Jealousy is a green monster that hides in everyone, it would be a shame to awaken them from their sleep."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door as her eyes turned a solid black, happiness.

Sirius stepped into the classroom and his eyes scanned until he found his seat. For the couple days prior the seat beside him had been empty, Remus and James opting to sit beside each other. However, when Sirius entered the room a blonde haired, green-eyed beauty, had filled the seat.

His face broke out into a smile as he casually took the seat beside her.

Dylan looked over and groaned. "Don't you have another seat you can sit in? Why do you have to invade my space?"

"My dear Dylan, it is you who is invading someone's space. For you see, this was my seat long before you sat down. Why should it be me who moves?" The look on his face was so smug she looked away and raised her hand.

"Professor?"

She turned around and looked at the new girl. "Yes, Dylan?"

"May I have a new seat?"

The teacher looked confused. "Why would you want a new seat?"

"Er."

Sirius just leaned back in his chair and tried to look innocent.

Professor Parvenu just turned back to the board. "No, you may not have a new seat. You sat there, you stay there. As a bonus, you are sitting beside Sirius Black, maybe you can keep him in line?"

Dylan just groaned and sunk down into her seat. "But I don't own a mace." She said under her breath.

Sirius grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were into kink"


End file.
